Ghostly Whisper
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Completely AU, spinoff, whatever -ditabok-. Beyond Birthday meninggal dan sekarang dia menghantui Mello. Ia mau supaya Mello menyatakan perasaan sang BB kepada Matt. Tapi Mello kan suka Matt juga... MMB. Last chp up
1. Haunted!

Title : Ghostly Whisper  
Pairing : Matt x Mello x B  
Summary : Completely AU, spinoff, whatever -ditabok-. Beyond Birthday meninggal dan sekarang dia menghantui Mello. Ia mau supaya Mello menyatakan perasaan sang BB kepada Matt. Tapi Mello kan suka Matt juga... MMB

* * *

"Sudah berakhir, Matt. Semua sudah berakhir." Mello menatap Matt yang sedang menunduk, memeluk sosok Beyond Birthday yang sudah tertidur dengan tenang di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa hari ini? Kenapa harus dia?" Matt berkata sesegukan. "KENAPA??!!" Ia menengadah ke atas, merasakan air hujan jatuh ke wajahnya. "Mello, bunuh aku... Aku mau bersama dengannya..."

"Matt..."

"Bunuh aku." Matt menyodorkan pistol dari balik jaketnya.

Mello menggigit bibirnya, menepis tangan Matt dan menamparnya keras. "Kau pikir dengan bunuh diri semua akan beres hah? Beyond telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Tapi Mello,"

Sebelum Matt bisa bicara lagi, Mello kembali menampar wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan. "Egois sekali kau, Mail Jeevas. Kau pikir Beyond akan senang dengan semua ini?"

******

Matt duduk di depan kuburan BB. Ia terus memperhatikan tanda salib diatasnya itu. Angin berhembus kencang, meniup setiap helai rambutnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di dalam google nya.

_"Matt."_ Beyond berkata. _"Matt." _Ia terus memanggil nama sang gamer itu. _"MATT!!! Aku disini! Apa yang kau tangisi?! Hey!!" _Ia berusaha menyentuh Matt namun, tangannya menembus pundak anak itu. _"A-apa.. Yang terjadi?"_

Matt berdiri "Selamat tinggal, Beyond." lalu berjalan pergi.

_"MATT! AKU DISINI!!!!"_ Ia mengejar kepergian bocah berambut merah itu.

Ia berjalan melewati koridor Wammy's House dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, tidak bisa menerima kepergian BB yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. (LOL *disambit*)

"Apa kamu sudah selesai menangis? Ma-" Kata-kata Mello terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok transparan berbentuk orang yang seharusnya sudah tiada. "BEYOND!?" Teriaknya.

"Mello, Beyond sudah tiada."

"Be-Beyond... Matt! Beyond ada di sebelahmu!!"

Matt melihat ke sebelahnya. "Tidak ada seorang pun. Mello, kamu sakit?"

"Ti-tidak! Lalu itu siapa?!" Ia terus menunjuki angin.

_"Mello, kau bisa melihatku?"_ Beyond bertanya. _"Matt tidak bisa! Tolong jelaskan padanya bahwa aku ada disini."_

"Matt, Beyond benar-benar ada di sebelahmu. Aku bisa bicara dengannya sekarang."

"Mello, seharusnya aku yang lebih sedih atas kepergiannya. Kamu jangan bilang hal yang aneh begitu. Aku mau tidur." Katanya sambil berjalan melewati Mello. Beyond hanya diam dan menatap Mello.

"Dia benar-benar tidak bisa melihatku." Katanya. "Mello, bantu aku. Bantu aku meyakinkan Matt."

"Aku tidak mau! Cari orang lain saja!!" Mello berlari ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu itu. "Gila! Aku pasti sudah gila! Beyond kan sudah meninggal!"

_"Tapi aku disini."_ Kata Beyond. Dia ada di sebelah Mello.

"BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK?!"

_"Aku bisa menembus masuk."_

"KELUAR!!!!!!!!!" Teriaknya.

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau mau membantuku."_

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mau!"

_"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan keluar!"_

"AAHH!!!! Sial! Baiklah! Kata orang kalau arwah orang yang sudah meninggal masih gentayangan, pasti ada sesuatu yang belum selesai. Apa itu?"

_"Ah... Aku tahu."_

"Apa?"

_"Tolong beritahu Matt kalau aku mencintainya."_

"WHAT??!" Mulut Mello menganga, tidak tahu harus bilang apa. BB sudah menjadi saingan cinta Mello sekarang.

* * *

To be continued

Review yaaacchh~~


	2. Questions

"Jangan bercanda!" Mello berteriak.

_"Aku serius, Mello"_ BB berkata datar.

"Tapi..."

_"Sudah kamu lakukan saja kalau tidak aku tidak bisa beristirahat!!"_

"Ya sudah!" Mello berlari ke kamar Matt, mengetuk pintunya dan berkata. "Beyond suka kamu."

"Hah?" Matt langsung bengong.

"BB! Aku sudah bilang! Sana pergi!!!!!" Mello berbalik untuk berteriak.

"Mello, kamu sebaiknya istirahat. Tolong, jangan bersikap begini." Matt hendak menutup pintu kamarnya.

"MATT!!!" Mello meraih tangan Matt.

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Beyond sudah tiada." Sekali lagi, dia menitikan air mata yang menggumpal di dalam google. Mello tidak tega melihat Matt seperti ini. Dia membiarkan Matt menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Matt. Kalau aku yang ada di posisi Beyond, apakah kau akan menangis untukku?" Perlahan, Mello menjatuhkan coklat yang tengah dimakannya dan berlari pergi. Sementara BB menembus tembok dan memasuki kamar Matt.

Sang gamer itu membanting diri di ranjang, membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal yang halus dan mulai menangis lagi.

_"Matt, aku disini."_ BB berusaha mengelus rambut Matt namun ia tidak bisa. _"Lihat aku."_

Namun bocah ber-google itu tidak merespon. Beyond hanya bisa duduk di sebelahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

**_XxxxxX_**

"Sialan kau Matt!! Kenapa kau perhatian sekali kepada BB? Dia kan orang yang hampir membunuhmu waktu itu..."

_Flashback_

"Beyond! Hentikan!!" Matt berteriak dengan mata yang ketakutan.

Beyond Birthday terus mendekatinya sampai Matt terpojok. "Ada apa dengan tingkahmu, Matt?" Katanya sambil menjilat pisau ditangannya.

"Jangan!!!! Hentikan ini!!!"

"Berteriak tak akan mebawamu kemana-mana..."

_Flashback off_

"Aku sudah tidak mau tahu dengan keadannya saat itu... Bukan, lebih tepatnya aku takut untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..." Mello memegang kepalanya. "Sialan." Ia berjalan ke kamarnya dan langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. "BB pasti sedang memperhatikan Matt." Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengetuk pintu luar. "Masuk."

"Mello, ini bukumu, tertinggal di perpustakaan." Near membuka pintu sedikit dan menaruh buku hijau itu di lantai. "Aku dengar BB..."

"Ya." Katanya langsung. "Ia tertembak."

"I see."

"Kenapa kamu mundur dari misi kali ini?" Mello penasaran. Near yang tadinya disodori kasus malah mengundurkan diri.

"BB menyuruhku agar tidak ikut campur."

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikirannya."

"Beyond menyukai Matt."

"Aku tahu."

Near terdiam. Ia pasti kaget.

"Tapi Matt tidak menyukai Beyond."

"A-apa? Bohong. Matt menangis terus semenjak kematian Beyond. Dia jadi tiga kali lebih rapuh."

"Kamu belum tahu kejadian waktu itu."

"Kejadian apa?"

"Nevermind. Aku pergi dulu ya." Near menutup pintu kamar Mello dan langsung pergi.

**OoooooO**

Mello mengetuk pintu kamar Matt sekali lagi. Tidak ada suara. Mello membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Matt sedang tertidur dengan BB disebelahnya. "Beyond. Maaf tadi aku lari."

_"Tidak apa-apa."_ Ia terus memperhatikan Matt yang masih menggunakan googlenya.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk meyakinkannya sekali lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya." _Aku juga pasti stress kalau aku ada di posisimu, Beyond._ Pikir Mello. Ia menarik kursi belajar Matt dan duduk di dekatnya.

Tiba-tiba Matt terbangun.

"Ah, maaf. Apa aku membangunkanmu?" Mello bertanya.

"Me-Mello..." Matt bergetar. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Mello.

"Matt! Kamu-"

"Aku takut...."

"Takut kenapa?" Ia bertanya.

"Aku mimpi aku kehilangan kamu.."

"Itu hanya mimpi, bodoh." Mello berkata seraya melihat wajah BB yang terlihat agak cemburu. "Ah.." Ia langsung mendorong Matt. "Dengarkan, Matt. Kamu memang tidak mungkin percaya padaku tapi, BB benar-benar disini."

"Itu lagi?"

"Aku tidak sedang berhalusinasi. Aku bisa bicara dengannya! Percaya padaku, Matt. Berapa sering aku berbohong padamu??"

"Sering."

Reflek, Mello menjitak kepala Matt. "Aku serius kali ini, jelek!"

"Ouch, easy, easy!" Matt tersenyum.

"Dan tolong jangan paksa dirimu untuk tersenyum. You've got to trust me anyway, idiot!" Mello menghela napas. "Beyond memiliki sesuatu yang belum ia selesaikan."

"Mello, aku tidak tahu apa aku harus percaya atau tidak."

"You have to. Or he'll haunt Wammy's House forever."

* * *

To be continued

Sorry for the wait! But I updated didn't I? XD


	3. Confession

Blablablalbbablalablalaaaaaa *error mode : on* mangap, abis liat Melati IndoIdol di Youtube...

Maap kalo saya apdetnya lebih lama dari biasanya.. Saya kekurangan ide...

* * *

"Oke oke. Dimana BB sekarang?"

"Di belakangmu."

"Ini angka berapa?" Matt menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang.

_"5"_ BB menjawab.

"5." Mello mengulang.

_"3."_

"Err, 3."

_"Jari tengah."_

"Jari te- MATT!!!!!!" Mello langsung berteriak.

"Beyond... Benar-benar ada disini?"

"Sudah kubilang dari tadi, bodoh. Kamu percaya kan sekarang?" Mello menjawab.

"Y-ya." Katanya ragu-ragu.

"Ada pesan darinya. Dia suka ka-"

_"Mello, stop!!!"'_

"Stop kenapa? Dengan begini kamu kan bisa istirahat dengan tenang! Aku ngga mau di hantuin!" _Apalagi sama BB... _Benak Mello.

_"Aku cuma merasa ini waktu yang ngga tepat."_

"Kalo ngga sekarang kapan lagi?" Mello bertanya dan membiarkan Matt cengo melihat temannya itu ngomong sendiri.

_"Tunggu sebentar lagi aja."_

"Hhh.. Ok." _Dasar, menyusahkan saja. _"Matt, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Jangan! Er... Maksudku..."

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja. Istirahat dulu, besok kita ada kelas." Kata Mello seraya membaringkan tubuh Matt ke ranjang, menyelimutinya dan pergi keluar. "B, kau ikut?" Perlahan, BB mengangguk dan mengikuti Mello.

Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor Wammy's House yang hening tanpa suara itu. Tidak satupun dari mereka membuka mulut. "Beyond." Mello memanggilnya.

_"Ya?"_

"Apa yang membuatmu tertarik pada Matt?"

_"Ceritanya panjang, Mello."_ Katanya sambil menghela napas.

"Ceritakan padaku."

_"Kamu ngga punya urusan dengan semua ini."_ Katanya ketus.

"What the hell?! Kutanya baik-baik kok jawabnya ketus begitu?!"

"Mello, kamu bicara dengan siapa?" Near berjalan menghampirinya dengan puzzle ditangannya.

"Err... Cuma lagi... Err..." _Dasar BB sialan!!!!!!_

_"Mello, kamu mau tahu sesuatu?"_ BB berbisik.

"Apa?!"

"H-hah?" Near mundur satu langkah.

"Bu-bukan kamu!"

_"For some reason, aku bisa baca pikiranmu."_

"APAAAAAAA????!!!!!!!!!!! KENAPA BARU KAU BERITAHU SEKARANG DASAR DUNGU?!?!"

"Aku- Kenapa?" Near mundur lagi.

"ARRGHH!!!!" Mello berlari ke kamar dan membanting pintunya. "Sial, sial. Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku yang bisa melihat BB?! Menyusahkan!!!" Dia diam sebentar lalu mengingat sesuatu. "Kalau BB sampai tahu aku suka Matt kira-kira dia akan melakukan apa ya... Ah! Hal kayak gitu ngga usah dipikirin!" Mello membanting diri ke ranjang dan tertidur pulas.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"Huah..." Hari sudah pagi. Mello menguap. "Hari yang baru! Semangat, Mello!" Katanya sebelum ia melihat BB disebelahnya. "EEE!! Kamu masih disini!!!!!!"

_"Maaf yang kemarin ya. Kamu satu-satunya orang yang bisa menolongku. Tolong beritahu Matt kalau aku menyukainya hari ini. Dengan begitu aku akan pergi."_

"MELLO!!!!!" Matt mendobrak pintu kamar Mello dan langsung menubruknya.

"M-Matt?!?! Kamu ngapain-"

"Aku mau bolos kelas hari ini, kamu ikut ya!"

"HAH??!!! Ngapain kamu ajak-ajak aku?"

"Ngebolos sendiri itu ngga asik... Biasanya aja aku ajak BB."

"Pantes aja dia sering menghilang dari kelas. Ternyata kamu ya!"

"Jadi, Mello mau ikutan ngga?"

"NGGA!!!!!" Bentaknya.

"Yang benar? Ya udah kalau gitu. Aku pergi dulu ya. Mau ke restoran coklat di seberang sana..." Kata Matt sambil melangkah pergi.

"Coklat??" Mello berbisik. "MATT! TUNGGU!!!!"

**xxXXxxXXxx**

"Denger coklat aja..." Matt mengaduk segelas mocha di hadapannya.

"D-diam!!!" Bentak Mello sambil mengunyah kue coklat yang ada di meja.

"Tipikal Mello."

"By the way Matt." Mello berhenti menggerakan tangannya. "Kok kamu ceria lagi?"

"Bersedih pun tak akan mengembalikan BB kan?"

"Kau bilang begitu seenaknya. Apa kamu lupa kalau BB selalu ada disampingku?"

"Aku yakin Beyond akan mengatakan hal yang sama." Kata Matt sambil menyedot moccha yang dia beli.

Mello menengok ke sebelah, melihat BB menutup matanya. _"Kau dan Matt dekat ya? Dia terlihat sangat senang bersama denganmu."_

"Kita sudah menjadi teman bahkan sebelum kau tiba di Wammy's House." Bisik Mello pelan, sangat pelan.

_"Oh, no wonder. Aku jarang bersama Matt yang sesenang itu."_ Katanya. _"Dia selalu serius dan kadang terlihat waspada."_

"Begitu..."

_"Kau bisa begitu dekat dengannya, aku iri."_

"Iri? Seharusnya aku yang iri kepadamu. Dia menangis untukmu, Beyond."

_"Tapi kau bisa membuatnya senang." _Ia menarik napas. _"Sudahlah."_

"..."

**XxXxXxXx**

Bolos satu pelajaran berarti waktu kosong selama 2 jam.

"Sekarang kita mau kemana, Matt?" Mello yang dari tadi ditarik-tarik sama Matt mengeluh.

"Ke toko game!"

"Kamu kira aku mau ikut apa?!"

"Mau."

"Lepasin!! Aku mau balik!!!"

"Kalo kamu balik sekarang dan ketauan sensei, bisa gawat loh..."

"Trus kalo kita balik belakangan trus ketauan sensei gimana?!"

"Kita bisa bilang kita bersedih atas kematian BB."

Mello kaget. "MATT! Kamu menjadikan kematian Beyond sebagai alasan?! Dasar egois!"

"Ah.. Maaf... Keceplosan..."

_"Mello, tolong selesaikan ini."_ BB berkata. _"Katakan itu kepada Matt."_

"Matt, aku mau kamu dengar satu kalimat dari Beyond."

"Hah?"

"Beyond menyukaimu."

"APA?!" Matt berteriak keras sekali.

"Beyond m-mencintaimu." Katanya gugup. Mello benar-benar tidak bisa mengatakan hal itu. Dadanya sesak. Ia tak mau mendengar Matt mengatakan bahwa ia suka Beyond juga.

_"A-aku tidak menghilang. Seharusnya aku menghilang kan?!"_

"Coba tunggu sebentar." Bisik Mello.

"Ma-maaf Beyond... Aku... Hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku..."

Sekejap, Beyond merasakan hatinya bagai ditancap duri. Ia ditolak oleh seorang Matt, Mail Jeevas.

_"Tapi sudahlah. Aku akan beristirahat. Terima kasih, Mello."_

"Beyond..."

Mello menunggu Beyond menghilang namun...

_"Aku tidak bisa... Kenapa aku tidak menghilang...?"_

"A-apa... Bagaimana bisa..."

* * *

To be continued

Agak random. Saya bener2 ga tau mo nulis apa....


	4. The Real Form of Hapiness

"Ke-kenapa?" Matt bertanya.

"Ini.. Matt, kalau setan gentayangan berarti ada urusan yang belum terselesaikan ne?"

"Se-setau aku sih iya..." Katanya ragu-ragu.

"BB tidak menghilang meskipun ia telah menyelesaikan segalanya. Menyatakan perasaannya."

"Oh, berarti ada hal lain yang ia mau lakukan dong." Matt menjawab ragu-ragu.

_"Hal lain..."_ BB berkata dalam hati. _"Aku tidak tahu."_ katanya.

"Beyond..." Mello memandang Beyond berbalik darinya dan berjalan pergi.

"Me-Mello, Beyond kenapa?" Matt bertanya.

"Dia pergi." Mello menghela napas. "Matt, sebenarnya... Apa hubunganmu dengannya?"

"Aku tidak merasa ini hal yang pantas diceritakan."

"Matt, ceritakan padaku, tolong."

Matt menarik napas dan berkata, "Oke."

**_Wammy's House, 2 years ago_**

"Beyond, hentikan." Matt mundur perlahan, merasakan badannya telah membentur tembok belakang. "Kau ambil keluargaku... Kenapa sekarang aku?"

"Bukankah kau seharusnya bahagia bisa bersatu dengan mereka lagi?"

"Aku sudah cukup lama berusaha untuk melupakan masalah itu. Aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia."

"Matt, keluargamu itu memang harus dibunuh. They just deserve it. Your family, including you."

"Ke-kenapa? Kenapa kau harus lakukan ini!?"

"Dendam tersendiri, Matty. Ini tidak mudah." Katanya seraya mengambil pisau di kantongnya.

"Dendam..." Matt memandang mata Beyond, lalu ia tersenyum. "Aku mengerti."

"Mengerti apa?"

"Kau kesepian." Matt berkata. "Meskipun kau bertindak seperti ini, aku tahu kau kesepian."

"Kesepian..."

"Caramu melihatku persis ketika aku kehilangan semua orang. Ya, keluargaku dan teman-temanku."

Mata Beyond menyala merah dan ia meraih lengan Matt yang hanya melemah dihadapannya.

"Kalau ini bisa membuang rasa sepimu, lakukanlah." Beyond mendorong Matt jatuh, membuat bajunya tersingkap sedikit keatas. Ia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di daerah perut Matt. Banyak luka sayatan. Matt hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Menyedihkan bukan? Bahkan hal seperti ini bisa membuatku melupakan kesedihanku." Ia menatap Beyond dengan mata yang berair. Ia lalu menyingsingkan lengan baju panjangnya dan memperlihatkan beberapa luka sayatan yang masih segar. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Perlahan, Beyond menjatuhkan pisau ditangannya. Benda tajam itu jatuh dengan bunyi dentingan yang menyakitkan telinga. Ia membelakangi Matt dan pergi.

"Beyond." Matt memanggilnya. Otomatis, ia berhenti berjalan dan melihat cowo berambut merah itu. "Seberapa menderitanya kamu, kamu tidak pernah sendiri." Matt tersenyum lagi. "Asal kau mau membuka diri." Ia mengingat bagaimana Mello menjadi temannya. "Kita bisa menjadi teman..."

Beyond berjalan ke arah Matt. "Tidak pernah sendiri..." ia berbisik. "Namun sayang sekali Matt, membunuh sudah menjadi hobiku. Aku bisa melihat kapan kau akan mati dan sebelum saat itu, aku yang akan membunuhmu."

**Flashback off**

"Ia bisa melihat kapan kau mati? Maksudnya apa?" Mello bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu dan I don't bother to ask." Ia tertawa sedikit. "Mau kembali sekarang?" Tanya Matt yang dijawab dengan anggukan pelan.

**Night...**

Mello membulak-balik buku yang ada di tangannya dengan gelisah.

"AH!!! MATT SIALAN!!!! Aku jadi kena detention kan!!" Ia melempar buku-buku itu ke bawah.

"Bukan kamu aja kok yang kena." Matt membuka pintu kamar Mello perlahan.

"What the fuck?! Pintunya udah ku kunci kan!" Mello berdiri dari ranjangnya.

"Indeed, Mello." Matt tersenyum sambil memutar-mutar kawat yang ada di tangannya.

"Dasar calon maling!"

"Why thanks." Ia tertawa dan kembali mengunci kamar Mello.

"Ngapain dikunci, jelek?" Ia melihat Matt mendekat kearahnya. Makin mendekat hingga Mello terpojok di dekat jendela.

"Mello, sleep with me." Katanya pelan.

"A-APA?!" wajah Mello memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Sebelum ia bisa menolak, Matt mengunci mulut Mello dengan bibirnya. Ia meletakan kedua tangannya di pipi cowo blonde itu dan mulai menggigiti bibir Mello, meminta jalan masuk yang tidak diberikan. Sambil tersenyum, Matt menekan area sensitif Mello, membuatnya kaget dan Matt memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Mello. Dengan kasar, ia mendorong temannya itu hingga jatuh ke kasur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, BB berdiri di luar, memandang bayangan Mello dan Matt yang sedang bercumbu. Matanya berair, mengetahui Matt tidak akan membalas perasaannya. Tiba-tiba ia menyadari sesuatu.

Pada saat ketika Beyond melihat Matt begitu bahagia bersama Mello, permintaan terakhirnya telah berubah. Yang tadinya ingin agar Matt mengetahui perasaannya menjadi...

Keinginan agar Matt bahagia. Dan yang bisa membuatnya bahagia hanya Mihael Keehl seorang. Ia tersenyum dan berbisik. "Tidak pernah sendiri..." Sebelum figur badan Beyond memudar dan menghilang di antara angin.

"Matt, as long as you happy, I'm..."

Matt mendongakan kepalanya, mendengar suara yang sangat lembut itu.

"... Happy."

Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari Mello dan tiba-tiba tersadar. "BEYOND!!!!!!!!!! DIMANA KAMU?!"

Mello tersentak kaget. "Matt?"

"SUARA BEYOND!!! DIMANA DIA?! MELLO!!!!!"

"A-aku tidak tahu..." Mello memandang sekitarnya. Tidak ada sosok seorang Beyond Birthday. "Aku... tidak bisa mendengar suaranya..."

"Beyond... Thanks..." Matt menghapus air matanya.

_"You're never alone."_

**~: O W A R I :~**

* * *

YESH!!! AKHIRNYA SELESE!!!!!!!! Ripiu yaah! XD


End file.
